Betty's silent cries
by fanfic116
Summary: This story is about the aftermath of the blackhood and Betty is not dealing with it in the right way and she gets in danger, will the gang be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Most would have thought that Riverdale would be back to being the quiet small American town after Hal Cooper was arrested but that was not what happened. The Cooper family were still trying to come to terms with the fact that the person that they called husband for 24 years and the person they called dad for 17 years turned out to be a mass murder.

Polly Cooper was the only one of the Cooper woman who was thinking of forgiving Hal because of some ludicrous nonsense that the farm cult put in her head. Alice Cooper was still in shock even though she and Hal had not been on good terms recently as Hal was having an affair with his late cousin's wife Penelope blossom mother of Cheryl Blossom who has just been emancipated and was living in thistle house with her nana and her girlfriend Toni.

Elizabeth 'Betty' Cooper was probably taking it the worse out of the Cooper woman, as she lay in bed at night afraid to sleep because nightmares her mind would wonder to weather her father ever killed chic the man who pretended and murder her brother she remembers that night as if it were yesterday calling the black hood arranging to take him to the cemetery and hand him over to the black hood to be killed.

she remembers sneaking her and chic out forcing him to walk holding a gun up to his head telling him to run she never found out weather he was actually killed as no body ever turned up and in Riverdale you learn to think no body no death the only other person to know that chic wasn't her real brother is her boyfriend Jughead Jones who helped tie him in the basement but was rushed away by his father Betty never told him what happened that night she also told people that chic moved away for work and left them to think he was her brother as it thats easier to say than turns out he was physco he killed a man in my living room and I'm an accessory to murder and he killed my real brother and then I delivered him to get murdered and then try and convince them that she is mentally stable.

She spent most of her nights sleepless and crying she was great full that she still had some cover up from when chic beat her up which no one knew about, she put cover up under her eyes but it wasn't enough you could still see the purple through the make up so she wiped it off and decided to just go without she looked in the mirror she was pale and had bags under her eyes but she didn't care she walked to school alone even though she knew Archie Veronica and Jughead were behind her trying to catch up to her but she didn't care she found herself not caring about much lately most of the time Alice was at the farm with Polly.

Archie was walking out of his front door and saw Jughead and Veronica stood on the sidewalk waiting for him.

'hey guys, what's up' Archie asked

'nothing much Archiekins'

'is betty walking with us'

'I'm not sure, she hasn't been taking the whole black hood situation very well'

'well let's go see if she's walking with us' Veronica said

they walked up to the coopers front door and knocked there was no answer so they opened the door and walked into the front room which was still trashed from when Hal attacked Alice and betty

'what the hell happened' jug said

'my dad before they arrested him' Betty said from the kitchen

'sorry betty we didn't see you there' Veronica said

'it's fine, but you need to leave now'

'what why'

'mother will be back soon and I need to clean up' which was complete lie she just didn't feel up to company

'where is she?'

'at the farm'

'oh ok bye then' Archie said

'see you later Betts' jug said

they walked out then Veronica walked towards Archies house

'Ronnie where are you going school is that way'

'Betty is my best friend I can tell when she's lying, I'm telling you she is about to walk out of that house and start walking to school'

and as if on cue Betty walked out of her house and started to walk to school

'but why would she lie that is the question'

'Betty' jughead shouted

Betty turned around and saw them walking towards her she turned and started to run hoping they wouldn't catch up but they did

'Betty, why did you lie?'

'i didn't lie I thought my mother was coming home but she called and she's gonna stay at the farm for a while'

'oh ok well we better hurry up because we are gonna be late'


	2. Chapter 2 betty is not ok help her

they walked to school and before they knew it was already lunch they were all sat in the student lounge with sweet pea fangs Toni Cheryl Josie and Kevin

'I'm telling you I saw miss Harvey at the club the over day' Josie said

'wait is betty and jug asleep' Kevin asked and everyone looked over at the young couple who were both asleep on the seat cuddled up to each other

'well jug has been at the wyrm until late this past week' fangs said

'and last night I looked across to betty window and she was sat on her window crying' Archie said

'well I imagine it can't be easy finding out your dads a murder and then your mother abandoning you' Veronica said

'where's Mrs. Cooper?' josie asked

'at Polly's farm according to Betty, when we went into the house was trashed' Archie said

'yeah according to my dad Hal attacked Betty and Mrs cooper the night he was arrested but didn't lay a hand on betty only Alice' Kevin said

then betty phone started to ring her phone woke her and jug up

'hello?'

'hey Betts its dee' dee was a friend Betty had made on her webcam website and was the only one who knew the complete truth about chic

'dee hey what's up' at this point everyone in the room was intrigued and was listening to what Betty was saying

'amy said she thought she saw chic this morning'

'what?!'

'she wasn't certain though'

'dee that's not better you know he'll kill me'

everyone in the room where immediately concerned when Betty said that

'i know Betts'

'no, I'm going to find out the truth pick me up from school now'

'ok I'm on my way'

'betty whats wrong' Toni asked

'I'm going to the police station' Betty said as she ran out of the room she got into Dee's car and they drove to the police station

she was mentally preparing herself to face her father but she needed the truth

they where sat in the student lounge when Betty ran out and said she was going to the police station

'what just happened' Josie asked

'did she say she's going to the police station' Kevin said in disbelief

'yeah, I think, anyway what's new with the Pussycats Josie?' Cheryl said changing the subject

'thanks for the ride dee Amy is picking me up I have a client tonight'

'let me know what happens'

betty walked in and went up to the front desk

'I'm here to see Hal Cooper'

'sign in and the third door on the right'

betty walked towards the room wanting to turn back but she had to find out the truth she opened the door and saw her father sat on a bed separated from her by a pane of glass

'hello betty'

' I'm here for one reason and that only'

'and what will that be?'

'before I say I want you to know that you are no longer my father'

'don't be so ridiculous we share darkness'

'shut the hell up, I want to know about-'

'chic' Hal interrupted

'yeah'

'well there's nothing much to say'

'DID YOU KILL HIM OR NOT' betty screamed

'no, I didn't'

'wait what no no no your lying'

'he got awa-'

'NO, TELL ME YOUR LYING'

betty was hysterical, screaming at her father and crying.

Sheriff Keller came rushing in and escorted betty out of the room he texted Kevin

Sheriff89: hey Kev I need you and some of Betty's friends to come down to the station

kevin looked down at his phone

'guys we need to go to the sheriff station'

'what why?' veronica asked concerned

'i'm not sure I think its to do with betty my dad just text'

they all made their way to the station they had just arrived when a hysterical Betty came bursting through the doors with sheriff Keller chasing after her

'betts? what's going on?' jughead asked as he tried to get a hold of her

'no not now jug' Betty said

'betty I need you to come back inside' sheriff Keller said

'NO! tell him that it's my problem now'

'whats your problem now' Toni asked

then Amy pulled up in her car

'betty he was spotted in Greendale for definite'

'fuck! 'Betty yelled

'whats going on?' archie asked

'betts your gonna be late you won't make as much' Amy said from the car

'make as much what?' jughead asked

'I'm going now and sheriff, tell him that this is goodbye because it's his fault I'm gonna be dead by Monday'

'DEAD?!' Cheryl said

betty got into the car and sped off

'dad, what just happened?' kevin asked

'something happened between her and her dad, she thinks she's gonna die or something she kept on repeating that she was gonna die'


	3. Chapter 3

they all went back to archives house because Fred was in Chicago with mary

'i want to know what the hell just happened' Toni said

'me too, we need to get into her house' Cheryl said

'how? no one has a key' Veronica said

'jug here knows a way in' Cheryl said

'what? 'Archie said

'her window, but how did you know that Cheryl?' jug said

'once me and Betty broke into the sisters of quiet mercy and I dropped her off and saw you climbing in Cheryl explained

'why were you breaking into the sisters of quiet mercy?' Fangs asked

'i shouldn't say it's not fair to Betty, but this is a situation where you guys may need to know, Alice had tried to sent Betty to the sisters so we broke in and destroyed her records so she wouldn't have to go' Cheryl said

'what why?' Jughead asked

' attempted arson, me and Betty tried to burn down the house in silver fox forest' Cheryl said ashamed

'what why on earth would you do that?' Veronica asked shocked

'we were high on jingle jangle shut up'

'betty was against jingle jangle, she stopped the sugar man' Archie said

'yeah but we had just been yelled at by our mothers, you don't want to know why'

'guys its getting late betty will be home soon we need to make a move' Archie said

they all made their way to the side of Betty's house and one by one climbed the ladder they were all stood in Betty's room

'just look around for things that look suspicious' veronica instructed

they were looking around her room for a couple minutes

'guys! look' Kevin said everyone looked towards Kevin who had found two packs of cigarettes and a lighter

'since when did betty smoke?' archie said

'I'm not sure let's look in a different room' Cheryl said

they made their way downstairs they were in the kitchen when they heard the front door open. they all duct out of view

'betty i think your overreacting a little' dee said

'no I'm not I didn't get paid full that's an outrage 'Betty said

'your being ridiculous' Amy laughed

'i need money' Betty said

'then you shouldn't turn up late' dee said

'well I still 'entertained' Betty said

'i told you to hurry up'

Amy said

'yeah you need money for cigarettes food, not to mention your homeless' dee said

'i told you I will find somewhere to sleep' Betty said

'yeah right, if you could you know I would let you in at the hostel' Amy said

'no' betty shouted

then Archie accidentally dropped his phone and everyone who was hidden looked at each other

'what the hell was that?' Amy said

'pass me the gun betty' dee said

'go out the back door' Veronica whispered to everyone

'go ill be fine' Betty said

'what no I'm not letting you get murdered'

'I SAID GO FOR FUCKS SAKE' betty screamed

'well, it's your funeral' Amy said as she walked out the door 'oh and you left this in my car' dee said as she threw betty a black cabaret wig betty ran out the front door after dee and Amy left. everyone got out the back door and they all went to pops


	4. Chapter 4

'what the hell is wrong with her Kevin said

'when did she become homeless is what I want to know' Cheryl said

'how about tomorrow night we all sleep at school' Cheryl suggested

'why' jug said

'well think about it if Betty is homeless it gives her a place to sleep, and hopefully she will start explaining'

'i don't get why she didn't tell me in supposed to be her boyfriend' jug said

then Betty came through the door of pops she had a bloody lip she turned and saw her friends in a booth at the end of the diner she turned and started walking to the opposite end but then Archie shouted her name

'BETTY!'

she covered her lip with her jacket and turned around

'hey'

'come sit' Cheryl said

betty walked over to the booth and sat down 'whats up?' she said

'nothing much, what about you, why are you covering your lip?' Toni asked

'oh no reason I've been home all night fancied a milkshake' betty lied then pop came over to the booth

'hey pop' they all greeted, since Betty started having a rough time she's been sleeping at pops and pop has been taking care of her when she came in after being beaten up so he quickly noticed when Betty was hiding her lip

'betty show me you lip' pop demanded

'what?' Archie said

then betty slowly revealed her lip that was still bleeding

'oh my god what happened' Toni asked

'again? betty' pop said

'wait this has happened before?' veronica said

'no I was at home and I fell pop helped me when I cut my hand cooking last week'

'right well you know where the first aid is and I will get you your regular' pop said

betty got the first aid kit and let jug help sort out her lip

'ow that stings' Betty said

'anyway betty, we are thinking of having a lock-in at school tomorrow night' Kevin said

'oh cool I'll be there' Betty said

'yeah bring a sleeping bag and a pillow, we will all sleep in the student lounge' Cheryl said

then dee and Amy came through the doors

'shit' Betty said when she saw them

'whats up Betty?' Toni asked

'its just some people I know, don't let them see me' Betty said

but Amy and Dee saw her and came over to the booth

'again Betts?'dee said

'well you were the one who took my gun last week' betty mumbled under her breath

'what gun?' Jughead asked

'outside, I don't think you want this to happen in front of you north siders' Amy said

archie stood up and tried to tell Amy and dee to back off

'archie its fine' Betty said as she walked out

she stood outside pops knowing that all of her friends were watching through the window

'betty, you know I would never if I had a choice' Amy said

dee drew her knife and Betty held out her hand

when everyone saw what was happening through the window they hurried out of pops and jug and Archie grabbed hold of Dee and Amy

'GUYS WHAT THE HELL' betty screamed

'they were gonna hurt you' Toni said

'yeah I know I broke the rules' Betty said

'what rules?' veronica asked

'my rules' came a voice from the shadows

then a tall man walked towards them and betty Amy and dee dropped to their knees

'24 you don't have to cut this time but you have double shifts this week, 30 and 19 home now you are past curfew' and he grabbed a hold of dee and Amy and dragged them away

'well done if you had just stayed inside they wouldn't be almost killed tonight' Betty said

'what the hell is going on?' jughead asked 'Betty you do realize that that is Malachi ghoulie leader?'

'Yes but I can't explain,no not now I have to go, I will see you guys tomorrow and I promise I will explain everything' Betty said as she ran to the van dee and Amy were thrown in the bad and then the window rolled down and the driver handed Betty a gun and then she got the back of the van

'guys me Toni and Cheryl will follow the van on our bikes and then we will call you and tell you where we are k' jug said

jug got on his bike and Toni and Cheryl got on Toni's bike and the followed the van that led them to an abandoned warehouse they hid out of sight and called the others and gave them the directions and they arrived within a couple of minutes they arrived

they decided it was best to go in together as they had no clue what to expect. They snuck around the back, then they tried to find a door, after a few minutes Kevin found one at the side. They went through and it led to a corridor with three doors they went through the first door that was a bathroom with loads of clothes on the floor. then they went through the next door which was a bedroom if you could call it that, there were dirty mattresses on the floor and numbers painted on the wall above them. they looked through the door and saw Betty stood with the same man that drove the van

'I'm done chi you promised protection, but your leading me to my death'

'27 listen to me-'

'NO, I said I'm done with this my name is Elizabeth I'm done being project 27 and selling my self for you'

'you are not done I provide a home and family'

'you clearly had a twisted childhood you call that a family?' she gestured towards the door 'and a home? , ha! no its a prison here you chain us up until we have a client'

'we provide protection crazy Liz' betty stopped and looked at the man once she realized what he called her

'he used to call me that'

'i know, project 27 but think about your life outside you have people trying to murder you and crazy family'

'no! I have a great group of friends that are my family and a great boyfriend and-'

'mental issues we fix you here'

'fix me, no you don't you make me entertain by beating me up and then chain me up'

then an alarm started to sound

'shit'Archie whispered

'27 back to your cell for punishment'

'no no please I'm sorry chi I obey you' Betty said as she dropped to her knees

'You don't have to stay tonight, get some sleep at that pops place you usually stay at away from here' Malachi said sympathetically


	5. Chapter 5

**Archie and the gang had made their way outside by the time the alarm stoped**

 **'** **Who was that?' Kevin asked**

 **'** **Malachi he's the leader of the ghoolies' Toni explained**

 **'** **What's Betty doing with him?' Veronica asked**

 **'** **I'm not sure' Toni said**

 **'** **well she's my girl I'm finding out' Jughead said trying to walk back in but being held back by Archie**

 **'** **no Jug its late, we will talk to her tomorrow at the sleep over'Archie said**

 **'** **What?, no my girl is in there with Malachi who by the way wants all of us dead including you arch' Jughead yelled**

 **'** **fine let's go and get her then' Archie said as everyone began to sneak back in to get betty**

 **they hid behind a shelf in a big room, after a few minuets Malachi waltzed in with Penny trailing behind him**

 **'** **well done chi' Penny exclaimed**

 **'** **it's not my fault its crazy liz's fault' Malachi said**

 **'** **stop calling her that' Penny said in a sad way**

 **'** **sorry its Elizabeth peabody' Malachi said knowing that would get on Penny's nerves**

 **'** **I swear to god i will cut your throat, I'm not her mother just her aunt betty cooper is her name malachi'**

 **'** **yeah, and she will get us killed if not kill us herself'**

 **then betty walked in**

 **'** **hello malachi, aunt penny' Betty said politely**

 **'** **hello betty, what is the matter' Penny said**

 **'** **Chic has been spotted entering riverdale' Betty said**

 **'** **shit, we need to go into lock down betty i don't want you here, you need to keep safe' Penny said**

 **'** **i have a school thing tomorrow, i really want to go i miss spending time with my friends' Betty said with a glimmer of hope that her aunt would allow her to go**

 **'** **Liz, liz ,liz really?, you have a client tomorrow' Malachi butted in**

 **'** **Jughead wouldn't like it' Betty said sternly**

 **'** **I don't give a damn what Juggie wants' Malachi mocked**

 **'** **i will tell Chic where we are he'll kill you'**

 **'** **and you liz, or want me to kill you first'**

 **'** **i don't mind either way you pick, you clearly don't make enough decisions without mommy, I mean look at your clothing, yikes'**

 **Jughead chuckled at this and gave their hiding spot away**

 **'** **whose there?' Penny asked**

 **'** **maybe its Chic' Betty said**

 **'** **finally chic if its you come kill little Liz first' Malachi joked**

 **'** **Betty stay here with Malachi i will be back in a sec' Penny instructed**

 **once Penny walked through the doors Malachi said**

 **'** **Liz lets play a game called I'm getting the fuck out of here and leaving you to die'**

 **'** **finally bye, but remember your gonna face the wrath of my aunt' Betty warned**

 **'** **love you and goodbye' Malachi said sarcastically**

 **once he had left the room and it was just betty she locked the doors and said**

 **'** **guys come out of your hiding place archie i can see your hair' Betty said**

 **everyone came out**

 **'** **what the fuck are you doing here, its four AM'**

 **'** **we could ask you the same question B' Veronica said**

 **'** **i will explain everything but first we will be killed if we don't leave'**

 **'** **oh your not going anywhere crazy liz' came a voice from across the room that belonged to a feared man called Chic**

 **'** **Chic what the fuck do you want with me, i thought i lead you to your death but i guess not'**

 **'** **Liz,liz,liz I'm going to do what you did to me' Chic said as his men ran and held everyone away from Betty so they couldn't save her**

 **'** **Betty what the hell is going on?' Veronica asked**

 **'** **Oh they don't know, enlighten them Liz starting with all the things i taught you'**

 **'** **no I'm not going to' Betty protested but the Chic held a gun up to her head**

 **'** **ok i'll talk' Betty said crying 'when Chic first lived with me he taught me to web cam that is what i do why I'm here'**

 **'** **any comments?' Chic asked 'no? didnt think so, how about the night of little miss Veronicas confirmation'**

 **'** **i was walking back from Juggies trailer'**

 **'** **and'**

 **'** **i got home and there was a body on my kitchen floor blood flowing from his head and Chic killed him, i disposed off the body and then cleaned any trace of him, i pushed his car into sweetwater'**

 **'** **and you went completly crazy when the next thing happened didn't you betts, explain it to your friends'**

 **'** **me and Juggie went to the sisters of quiet mercy and found out that you weren't my brother we came home and you cut my mother with a knife and then i - i' Betty sobbed**

 **'** **Speak or i shoot' Chic warned**

 **'** **i want you to shoot dumbass' Betty said**

 **'** **Betty no' Jughead says**

 **'** **shut up forsythe, betty carry on speaking'**

 **'** **we tied you up in the basement, Juggie punched you but then FP took him back to the trailer then my mother left and i called the blackhood and told him to meet me in the graveyard, i held a gun to your back and then i took you to him and handed you over now thats everything'**

 **'** **now your friends know how fucked up you are'**

 **'** **are you going to shoot me now?'**

 **'** **i'm not sure should we ask your aunt?'**

 **'** **what?'**

 **then Penny walked through the doors**

 **'** **Chic get away from her' Penny said**

 **'** **Or what?' Chic asked**

 **Then someone grabbed penny and tied her up to a chair**

 **'** **Betty, stay still' Toni said**

 **'** **why ?, I'm only stood with a pistol up to my head' Betty mocked**

 **'** **Betty be careful' Archie said**

 **'** **Archie shut the hell up' Cheryl said**

 **'** **Betty whatcha gonna do huh?' Chic said**

 **'** **This' and then she kicked Chic in the gut and he dropped his gun and doubled over in pain**

 **'** **Argh you bitch' Chic said**

 **'** **MALACHI' Betty yelled as Malachi came through the door being held by Hal, her dad, the man who was supposed to be in jail**

 **'** **Dad?!' Betty said**


	6. Chapter 6

**'Hello Betty, miss me?' Hal asked**

 **'How are you here?' Betty asked nervously**

 **'ran, now what shall i do with your precious friends and aunt?'**

 **'You don't seem to have back up Hal' Betty said**

 **'When have I ever needed it anyway' He said smugly**

 **'It would really come in handy now'**

 **Then all of the employees and people who live at the warehouse holding guns**

 **'What the hell?' Hal asked**

 **'You know what dad being here is not the worst thing that has ever happened to me, you, mother and Polly are and I finally find myself a family with my friends, everyone here, Malachi and Penny so if I were you I would turn around and go back to jail or else I will make you regret it' Betty promised**

 **'I'm not too sure about that Betty' Hal said**

 **'Dee Amy and all of projects twenty to thirty get all of my friends out of here now' Betty instructed**

 **'No Betty I'm not leaving you' Jughead said**

 **'Juggie please i love you i don't want you in here' Betty pleaded**

 **'betty please' Veronica said**

 **'no!, guys get them out off here now!' Betty yelled then projects 20 - 30 got all of the kids out of the place**

 **'Betty what are you going to do?' Hal asked**

 **'I'm not sure, Penny what do you think'**

 **'i think we take little hoodie here into the basement show him how we run things here' Penny said**

 **but then Hal drew a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Betty**

 **'i swear to god get away from her' Malachi said**

 **'why?' Hal asked**

 **then Malachi pulled something out of his pocket**

 **'if you shoot this place will go up in flames hal' Penny said**

 **'Good' and then he shot Betty in the shoulder and she fell down to the ground**

 **' you bastard' Malachi said as he dropped the match and gasoline and the place went up in flames and everyone started screaming and running out**

 **'What is taking them so long?' Josie asked**

 **then the place went up in flames**

 **'BETTY!' Jug screamed then they saw Betty limping out**

 **'Betty your ok!' Veronica said**

 **'no no no help me my shoulder' Betty stuttered**

 **she leant onto Jug and Archie**

 **'what happened?' Toni asked**

 **'he- he he sh o-t t me' Betty said**

 **'Come on we are going to the hospital' Cheryl said**

 **'no whe-re i is Penny an d Malachi?' Betty said weakly**

 **'i don't know Betty come on your loosing a lot of blood' Cheryl said**

 **'I'm getting Penny and Malachi' Betty said trying to turn around but being held back by archie and Jug but she pulled away and ran into the burning building followed by all her friends**

 **'Penny! Malachi! where are you!' Betty screamed**

 **'Betty come back!' they all yelled running after her through the smoke**

 **'Malachi?' betty said when she saw a male figure lying on the ground**

 **'Betty? get out,get safe leave me here please' Malachi coughed**

 **'no,don't you dare die on me now chi I'm sorry about what i said before you and Penny do make this place a home' Betty smiled crying**

 **'find Penny get her out of here now' Malachi said**

 **'i'm not leaving you chi'**

 **'please baby girl' Malachi was always an older brother figure to Betty since the black hood events**

 **'fine I'm going to find penny but then I'm coming straight back to you' Betty promised**

 **'Betty where are you?' the kids yelled**

 **'guys we need to get out of here' Josie said**

 **'no Betty is in here' Jughead yelled**

 **'Jug now!' Archie yelled pulling Jug out of the blazing building**

 **'Archie what the hell!'**

 **'Penny! where are you?!' Betty screamed**

 **then she saw Penny layed down not moving**

 **'Penny wake up! please no you can't die i love you so much please WAKE UP' Betty screamed at penny but she didn't move**

 **' no Penny' betty cried**

 **then she went back down to Malachi but it was too late**

 **'Malachi! no penny is gone you can't go too'**

 **then Jughead came in and picked betty up and carried her outside**

 **'No Juggie, their gone' she sobbed then the ambulance came and took Betty to the hospital, Jughead rode in the ambulance with her and the rest of them made their way to the hospital in Archie's car and some on motorcycles**

 **'Jug! any updates on Betty?' Archie asked**

 **'no not yet but i heard them say they found four bodies from the fire but I'm not sure who' Jughead said**

 **'Are you guys here for Betty?' A doctor asked them**

 **'yeah is everything alright?' Josie asked**

 **'i'm going to need to speak to her guardian'**

 **'Mrs Cooper? she's not here right now' Jughead explained**

 **'no a few weeks ago Betty's name on her records was changed to Elizabeth Peabody i need Penny Peabody to sign some papers' The doctor said**

 **'i'm not sure if Penny survived the fire'**

 **'her second guardian is Malachi Peabody what about him?'**

 **'we don't know if he survive either' Toni said**

 **'well i need to talk to an adult about where she is going to live'**

 **'with me and Toni at Thistle House' Cheryl said**

 **'With an adult I assume'**

 **'Yes my nana rose' Cheryl said**

 **'You may see her three at a time room 367, she's drawing at the moment'**

 **'Drawing? Anyway me Archie and Veronica will go in first' Jughead said**

 **'It's this room here' Veronica said**

 **'Hey betts, how are you' Jughead asked**

 **'Not too great honestly'**

 **'Whatcha doing?' Archie asked**

 **'Drawing, Malachi gave me lessons'**

 **'Can we see?' Veronica asked**

 **Betty nodded and handed her the notebook**

 **'This is amazing B!'**

 **Betty had drawn Penny and Malachi leaning against his bike with Betty on the back smiling**

 **'Wow' Archie said**

 **'Your so talented Betts' Jughead said passing Betty the notebook back**

 **'Yeah well it doesn't matter now, they're gone'**

 **'Betts we are so sorry' Archie said**

 **'you know everyday i would wake up in my room in the warehouse i would go into the kitchen and Malachi and Penny would be sat waiting for me to eat breakfast then they would take me to the library or shopping for a few hours then whilst Penny did some ghoolie business Malachi would do some art with me and take me out to lunch then sometimes we'd watch a film he'd always let me choose even if he hated what film he'd teach me how to ride his motorcycle he actually bought me one for my birthday,then we'd all sit down for dinner then i'd go to bed and they'd go out at night and return early in the morning but then one day they didn't come and then when they did this other man came home with them and started running the place like a prison he would never say his name start calling us his projects force Malachi to be mean and then the day they start going back to normal they die' Betty said**

 **'Betty' Veronica said**

 **'where am i going to live now?'**

 **'with Cheryl Toni and Nana Rose' Archie said**

 **'how much is this hospital bill going to cost?, i have no money and no family' Betty asked**

 **'we will get through it together'**

 **a few weeks later Betty was realised from hospital and Cheryl picked her up and took her to thistle house**

 **'welcome home sweet cousin' Cheryl said**

 **'thanks Cher' Betty said**

 **'Welcome home Betts' Toni said**

 **'Home'**

The End


End file.
